Avant la bataille
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite Fic qui a été conçu comme une scène manquante dans les Deux Tours et qui tente de donner une explication à l'emportement de Legolas contre Aragorn pendant qu'il aide les rohirrinn à se préparer pour la bataille.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations cinéma**

 **Petite Fic qui a été conçu comme une scène manquante dans les Deux Tours et qui tente de donner une explication à l'emportement de Legolas contre Aragorn pendant qu'il aide les rohirrinn à se préparer pour la bataille.**

 **J'utilise pour approfondir le personnage de Legolas d'autres éléments déjà évoqué dans mes précédentes fic, notamment au sujet de la mort de sa mère (qui n'est pas mentionné par Tolkien et pour laquelle je me suis permise d'imaginer une mort pour sauver son fils) ou de son frère.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Avant la bataille**_

Gimli observa de loin la légère dispute entre Aragorn et Legolas avant de demander à Aragorn de ne pas renchérir mais, le nain avait bien comprit que quelque chose de plus profond était sans doute en train de bouleverser son ami. Alors, il tenta de le retrouver. Gimli localisa Legolas debout sur les remparts, appuyé contre le mur, regardant à l'horizon. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Mon ami, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le nain en s'approchant.

L'elfe frémit et baissa les yeux pour observer le nain. Une ombre passa dans son regard et il se détourna tout en murmurant.

\- Rien…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour vous emporter contre Aragorn.

\- Je ne m'emporte pas. Je dis la vérité.

\- Legolas…

L'elfe frémit puis il se retourna avant de se laisser tomber assis le long du mur. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et pencha un peu la tête en avant tout en fermant les yeux pour tenter de repousser un frémissement qu'il ne pu retenir. Gimli comprit que quelque chose de plus profond le tourmentait.

\- Nous sommes si peu nombreux…

\- Nous allons nous battre.

Legolas émit un petit rire nerveux et redressa la tête.

\- C'est exactement le genre de phrase que pourrait dire mon père…

Gimli fronça les sourcils. Toute son inquiétude ne venait pas que de la bataille qui s'annonçait.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon ami ?

Legolas frémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Est-ce qu'il a pu se passer la même chose qu'ici Gimli ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Des miens… Je ne ressens plus rien depuis plusieurs jours… C'est dur à expliquer mais, malgré nos disputes et nos incompréhensions j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait un étrange lien qui me reliait à mon père et là, il n'y a plus que le vide et la mort…

\- Vous êtes fatigué mon ami, dit Gimli en se rapprochant de lui. N'ayez pas ce genre d'idée.

\- Je me bats pour sauver les Terres du Milieu, pour tenter de protéger les miens mais, il n'y a peut-être plus rien à sauver.

\- Je suis sûr que vous vous trompez. Mon père m'a parlé de Thranduil et je sais qu'il est capable de protéger les siens à lui seul.

Legolas redressa la tête.

\- Il faisait partit de la compagnie des nains de Thorin ?

\- Oui…

L'elfe eut un petit rire amusé.

\- La vie est décidément bien étrange Gimli…

Puis il ajouta d'une voix plus grave.

\- Je ne crains pas la mort…

\- Ça, je le sais, répondit Gimli en se laissant tomber assis à côté de Legolas, faisant en sorte que son épaule s'appuie contre son bras.

L'elfe frémit et ajouta doucement.

\- Elle fait partie de ma vie depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux… Il a toujours fallu combattre… Je sens encore l'odeur de la chair brûlée lorsque mon père a tenté de vaincre le dragon… J'ai vu ma mère se faire massacrer pour tenter de me sauver la vie…. J'étais en train de me vider de mon sang et… elle s'est interposée, mais ils étaient trop nombreux… Je revoie encore le désespoir de mon père… C'est la seule fois où je l'ai vu pleurer pendant des jours entiers… Je… Je suis incapable de m'ôter de la tête le corps supplicié de mon frère dont les orcs avaient crevés les yeux avant de le laisser mourir ou le corps de celle que j'aimais, atrocement mutilé…

Legolas ferma les yeux et tenta de contrer ses larmes pendant que sa respiration se fit plus bruyante. Gimli posa une main sur son bras.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est la vie Gimli… Mais qu'est ce qu'il me reste comme raison de me battre si je suis tout seul maintenant ?...

\- Des amis ?

Legolas posa ses yeux rougis et au bord des larmes sur Gimli dont il serra la main posée sur son bras

\- Merci.

\- C'est bien normal.

\- Je suis si fatigué de toutes ces guerres… Toutes ces morts… En perdant ma compagne juste avant de vous rejoindre à Fondcombe, j'ai aussi perdu mon avenir…

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça mon ami, répondit Gimli en pressant ses doigts. Certes, nous ne savons pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir mais je serai là… Ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour attention, mais nous sommes amis, compagnons d'armes…

\- Frères… Murmura Legolas.

Gimli sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Oui… Frères…

Le nain marqua une pause avant d'ajouter en souriant.

\- Et j'imagine déjà la tête de Thranduil quand vous allez lui annoncer !

Legolas ne put retenir un petit rire en pensant à la scène. Gimli sourit en voyant que ce léger rire avait suffit à chasser les ombres dans le regard de son ami dont il percevait peu à peu toute la mélancolie et la tristesse qu'il cachait soigneusement aux autres.

\- Et si nous retournions vers Aragorn ? Demanda Legolas.

\- Je vous suis, répondit Gimli en se redressant.


End file.
